Panas
by margritFlow
Summary: Musim panas terik yang begitu panjang, termasuk untuk tubuh kecil bernama Kyuubi. Musim panas yang berkesan bagi Kyuubi ketika dirinya bertemu teman baru berhati mulia yang bermurah hati memberinya bingkisan manis. Warning: ItaKyuu, Chibi!Kyuubi Chibi!Itachi. Happy reading minna Xb


Musim panas yang panjang. Begitu juga bagi anak laki-laki berwajah _chabi_ yang terlihat sedang duduk di taman bermain. Disaat teman sebayanya sedang asyik bermain air atau merengek es krim laki-laki ini memilih bermain di taman, SENDIRIAN.

 _Flash back_

Hoam!

Setelah tertidur nyaman selama 2 jam di siang hari yang panas, anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun-an terbangun di kamar bercat merah miliknya. Aktivitas di sekolahnya ketika pagi hari menyerap banyak energi anak sesusianya di tengah musim panas yang terik. Selama beberapa saat menggeliat menyamankan posisi dan berdaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk kamar tidurnya, sang bocah laki-laki berteriak nyaring.

"Kaasaaaaaaaaaaaan !"

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali anak laki-laki itu berteriak nyaring memanggil kaasan-nya, sosok wanita berambut merah yang seharusnya datang menghampirinya tidak kunjung datang pula. Sang bocah yang tidak kenal menyerah, tetap memanggil kaasan-nya dengan keras dari dalam kamar. Kali ini selain suaranya yang nyaring, sang bocah kecil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mungilnya di atas karpet. Setelah sekian lama tetap tidak ada respon yang semestinya dari kaasan, sang bocah loncat begitu saja dari atas tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berlari-lari kecil keluar kamar.

Kaki kecilnya mengantarkan bocah yang siang itu memakai celana pendek dan kaos senada berwarna merah dan menggambarkan tokoh kartun favoritnya Kyuubi sang rubah berekor sembilan, kesegala tempat didalam rumahnya. Ketika sampai diruang tengah, kamar kaasan, kamar niisan, dapur, kamar mandi, teras depan, kebun belakang, hasilnya tetap sama, kosong. Sang bocah sedang sendirian dirumah.

Memang pada saat siang seperti ini, sang bocah yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Kyuubi seharusnya sedang bersama dengan kaasannya, Kushina dan niisan tercitanya Naruto disaat tousannya sedang bekerja dikantor dan pulang ketika pukul 18.00. Tetapi berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, kali ini Kyuubi ternyata hanya sendiri dirumah. Kyuubi merasa sedih ternyata dirumah dia tidak memiliki teman dan hanya sendirian. Kyuubi merasa kaasan dan niisan tidak sayang kepadanya karena dirinya ditinggal sendirian dirumah.

Saat energinya habis untuk berlari-lari dan berteriak di dalam rumah tadi, Kyuubi merasa tenggorokannya haus dan begitu ingin meminum air dingin dari kulkas. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuubi segera memasuki rumah lagi dan menuju kulkas yang ada di dapur. Dibuka begitu saja pintu kulkas tersebut oleh Kyuubi lalu dipilihlah rasa minuman dingin yang menurutnya paling nikmat dicicipinya pada siang hari ini.

"Wuuuuuh, segarnya! Kyuubi mau lagi ah. Hmmmm yang mana ya? Nah ini aja, ambil dua. Hehe"

Setelah menutup pintu kulkas, Kyuubi baru menyadari ternyata di pintu kulkas tersebut ada pesan yang dibuat oleh kaasannya menggunakan kertas berwarna merah dan dibumbui gambar dari wajah yang tersenyum.

 ** _Kyuubi, anak kaasan yang pintar. Kaasan pergi sebentar ya ke supermarket bersama niisan. Kaasan janji tidak akan lama._**

 ** _Kaasan sayang Kyuubi :*_**

"Huh, kaasan jahat pergi bersama niisan gak bilang-bilang. Awas aja pulang gak bawa makanan"

Setelah membaca pesan dipintu kulkas tersebut, Kyuubi langsung meluncur ke ruang tengah membawa dua buah es krim yang tadi sempat ia pilih. Niat Kyuubi adalah menonton film kartun sambil menghabiskan es krim, namun ternyata tidak ada film kartun yang menarik Kyuubi tonton. Jadilah Kyuubi semakin bosan di rumah sendirian. Guna menghabiskan waktu kosongnya Kyuubi berinisiatif untuk bermain robot-robotan koleksinya dikamar. Entah kenapa begitu tiba di kamar dan melihat semua koleksi mainannya Kyuubi merasa hilang minat untuk bermain.

KRIIING

KRIIING

Suara telepon di ruang tengah berdering keras, begitu mendengar suara itu Kyuubi langsung tersenym senang dan berlari mendekati telepon rumahnya.

"Pasti kaasan, hallo"

"Kyuubi, apa Kyuubi baik baik saja nak?"

"Iya, kaasan. Kaasan jahat ninggalin Kyuubi sendirian dirumah. Cuma ngajak niisan pergi. Huweeeeeeeeeeee"

"Cup cup cup, iya sayang kaasan minta maaf. Tadi Kyuubi lagi tidur nyenyak, pasti Kyuubi sangat capek habis sekolah dan niisan mu tidak mau ditinggal. Kaasan minta maaf ya sayang"

"Kaasan niisan jahaaaaaat, hiks hiks hiks"

"Iya, iya sayang. Sudah dong nangisnya. Kaasan janji pulang bawa makanan kesukaan Kyuubi. Bagaimana ?"

"Iyaaa~, kaasan harus bawa makanan yang banyak. Kalo gak banyak, Kyuubi marah"

"Iya, iya, kaasan bawa yang banyak untuk Kyuubi. Kyuubi mau kaasan beliin apa?"

"Es krim, es krim, rasa apel yang banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak"

"Ok es krim rasa apel yang banyaaaaaaaaaaak. Tunggu kaasan ya sayang, kaasan pulang sebentar lagi. Jangan main jauh-jauh"

"Iyaaaaaa~ kaasan, salam buat niisan yang jelek. Hehehe"

Setelah menerima telpon dari kaasan-nya Kyuubi kembali keperasaan bosannya. Film kartun tidak ada yang menarik, semua koleksi mainannya membosankan, dan persedian es krim di kulkas tidak ada yang Kyuubi suka. Hari yang melelahkan untuk bocah yang ditinggal sendiri dirumah ditengah musim panas yang terik.

"Ngapain lagi ya? Bosan di rumah sendirian. Bosaaaaan! Ah ke taman aja pasti banyak temen yang lagi main"

Ketika Kyuubi sampai di taman dekat rumahya, Kyuubi tidak melihat teman-teman yang biasanya bermain. Taman bemain itu tampak sepi dan kosong, sama seperti saja seperti dirumahnya. Begitu melihat ke arah langit, Kyuubi menyadari hari ini sangat panas. Pantas saja teman-temannya tidak ada yang bermain diluar rumah, mereka pasti sedang asik memakan pesediaan es krim di kulkas atau bermain air, berenang di kolam renang, atau bermain di kamar ber-AC. Terlintas Kyuubi ingin kembali ke rumah, tapi begitu ingat tidak ada yang menarik di rumah Kyuubi tetap memilih berada di taman bermain meskipun sendirin.

 _End flash back_

Kyuubi melihat sebuah ayunan yang menganggur di bawah pohon besar. Melihat ayunan tersebut tidak terkena sinar matahari yang terik, Kyuubi memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain ayunan sendirian. Selama beberapa saat Kyuubi kecil begitu menikmati bermain ayunan sendiri, ternyata bermain ayunan di bawah pohon rindang begitu menyenangkan. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyentuh setiap pori kulit mulusnya. Angin itu ikut mengibarkan helai rambut merahnya untuk menari mengikuti gerak konstan ayunan yang ia mainkan. Kelopak mata yang terbuka dan suara teriakan menggambarkan Kyuubi menikmati pilihannya disiang hari itu.

Fabrik merah yang menutupi kulitnya saat ini berubah warna menjadi lebih pekat, terutama dibagian punggung. Ya, Kyuubu berkeringat setelah beberapa lama bermain ayunan sambil berteriak-teriak sendiri. Kyuubi begitu menikmati permainannya saat itu dan tidak menyadari bahwa matahari tetap memancarkan sinarnya begitu terik.

* * *

 ** _Panas_**

 ** _Disclamer : Mashashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _By : MargritFlow_**

 ** _Pair : Kyuubi x Itachi_**

 _ **Warning : Typos, Oneshoot, AU, Chibi!Kyuubi, Chibi!Itachi**_

 **Penulis tidak memiliki maksud sedikitpun untuk memperburuk character dalam cerita serta tidak juga memperoleh dan mengharapkan keuntungan dengan penulisan fic ini, kecuali apabila ekspresi kebahagiaan dan kesenangan pribadi dapat dikategorikan sebagai salah satunya. ^^**

 ***lebih mantep baca pas siang-siang menderang...hehe**

 _ **Happy reading minna**_

* * *

"Nih, ambilah !"

Kyuubi begitu kaget ketika pipinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang sangat dingin. Kyuubi segera menolehkan wajahnya ke samping begitu menyadari ada sosok lain yang menemaninya di taman bermain dan sedang menawarinya sesuatu yang dingin yang Kyuubi tebak pasti es krim.

"Apa ini ? jangan dekat-dekat denganku"

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa hah? Jelas kan ini es krim. Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Nih ambil, aku bawa dua kebetulan"

"Hei, enak saja kau bilang aku bodoh. Asal kau tau aku juara kelas, jadi aku itu pintar bukan bodoh, Huh"

"Iya, bocah pintar. Ini ambilah, aku tau kau haus"

"Tidak mau, terima kasih", ujar Kyuubi ketus

"Yasudah, aku makan sendiri kalau begitu"

Selesai mengatakan kalimat terakhir, sosok misterius itu langsung duduk di ayunan sebelah ayunan yang Kyuubi gunakan. Sosok misterius yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu memakan es krim yang dibawanya tadi dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menggengam es krim yang satunya lagi. Anak laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua dari Kyuubi tersebut begitu menikmati es krim yang ia makan. Entah sengaja atau tidak anak laki-laki tersebut menjilat es krim berwarna merah tersebut dengan memejamkan mata dengan menghiraukan lelehan es yang menetes mengotori wajahnya. Lidah pink tersebut dengan lihainya menjilat setiap sisi dari es krim yang berbenuk lonjong tersebut. Sisi atas, sisi bawah, sisi kanan, sisi kiri, sisi tenggara, sisi barat laut, sisi luar sisi dalam *plak tidak lolos dari jilatannya. Sorot matahari mendramatisir suasana di siang hari tersebut, lelehan es krim yang dengan pintarnya menetes berantakan mengotori pakaian depan yang dikenakan laki-laki misterius dan menodai wajah berkeriput aneh di usianya saat ini namun tetap terlihat tampan *plak. Panas terik matahari seakan garnis manis penambah cita rasa es krim yang ketika itu dinikmati.

Melihat semua sensasi menakjubkan tersebut, Kyuubi tiba-tiba merasa tenggorokannya dimasuki sebuah biji kedongdong. -Tau buah kekongdong kawan-kawan? Itu lho buah yang memiliki "duri" di dalam daging buahnya. Buah yang biasa menjadi pelengkap dalam sajian rujak buah. Berbeda yang buah durian yang memiliki duri diluar, namun buah kedongdong memiliki duri di dalam. Sekian penjelasan tentang buah kedongdong-. Dengan "duri-duri" menjuntai disetiap sisi biji kedongding membuat Kyuubi kesulitan menelan air liur milikinya sendiri. Sensasi serak itu bertambah sulit ketika air liur tersebut seolah bertambah kental dan berubah menjadi liquid yang asing dilidahnya. Tidak boleh tertinggal, Kyuubi merasakan ada api imajiner yang keluar dai dalam tubuhnya dan keluar dari mulutnya dan itu semua menambah kepayahan dirinya menghadapi kondisi krisis dirinya di siang hari yang panas. Keringat yang menetes disisi wajahnya menggambarkan kesulitan yang dialami Kyuubi. Intinya, Kyuubi kepayahan karena iri. Titik titik TITIK

SREK

Dengan tidak sopannya, Kyuubi mengambil begitu saja es krim yang menganggur di kanan kiri anak laki-laki yang baru dilihatnya tersebut. Tidak lama berpikir, Kyuubi langsung memasukkan es krim tersbut ke dalam mulutnya. Menghiraukan pandangan terkejut dari teman disampinginya, Kyuubi dengan cueknya menikmati es krim yang tadi sempat ditolaknya.

"Apa liat-liat, hah?"

Begitu tidak tau malunya Kyuubi kecil yang seharusnya mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih pada laki-laki disebelahnya, malah menunjukkan kata-kata sembrono seperti tadi. Seperti menganggap tidak ada siapa-siapa disisinya, Kyuubi begitu hikmat menghabiskan setiap cita rasa yang disugukan dari es krim yang berada ditangannya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Wahhhh, segarnyaaaaaaa~ "

Anak laki-laki disamping Kyuubi yang telah lebih dulu menghabiskan es krim yang dia bawa, terseyum ringan mendengar teman baru yang berada disampingnya kali itu. Anak laki-laki tersebut sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuubi yang menjadi apatis dengan sekitarnya ketika menghabiskan es krim. Kyuubi yang memejamkan mata, Kyuubi yang bergumam kecil, Kyuubi yang terus menjilat, Kyuubi yang memunculkan semburat berwana pink di pipinya, Kyuubi yang menggoyang-goyangkan lakinya, semua itu terlihat jelas oleh mata elang anak laki-laki misterius, semua yang telihat tentang Kyuubi.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Itachi, siapa namamu rambut merah?"

"Rambut merah, rambut merah enak saja kau mengataiku. Namaku Kyuubi ingat itu, Kyuubi"

"Hn"

Setelah itu hening mengelilingi mereka. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu patah katapun diantara dua anak laki-laki yang bar bertemu di siang hari yang panas tersebut. Mereka menikmati permainan ayunan sendiri-sendiri, angin sepoi-sepoi menemani kebersamaan mereka di cuaca panas pada siang hari itu selama beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu keriput, kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku baru pindah hari ini, itu rumah baruku rubah"

"Kyuubi, keriput. Namaku Kyuubi"

"Hn"

"Apa nama es krim yang tadi kau bawa? Beli dimana?"

"Tidak dijual dimanapun, itu es krim semangka buatan kaasan-ku"

DRAP

Kyuubi meloncat turun dari ayunan yang tadi ia gunakan bermain. Setelah itu tanpa pamit pada teman barunya, Kyuubi langsung melesat menjauh dari taman bermain menuju rumahnya yang terlihat kedatangan sosok yang sejak tadi ditunggunya.

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuubi langsung berlari menghamburkan diri dengan memeluk kaki kaasannya. Setengah merajuk Kyuubi terus beranja dengan wanita cantik berambut merah tersebut dan mengacuhkan kakaknya yang berdiri tepat disamping Kushina. Tidak mengambil pusing sikap yang adik, Naruto kakak Kyuubi berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kaasan, kaasan Kyubi mau es krim~ "

"Tentu sayang, kaasan sudah membawa pesanan Kyuubi. Ini dia es krim rasa apel yang banyaaaaaaaaaak"

"Tidak mau, maunya semangka. HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Mendengar anak terkecilnya menangis karena mengharapkan es krim semangka, Kushina kebingungan sendiri dibuatnya. Kyuubi menjadi meraung-rangung tidak jelas di dapur, Kyuubi menangis keras sambil terduduk dilantai sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya manja. Kyuubi terus saja menangis keras disepanjang sore tersebut. Tidak ada yang bisa menenangkan Kyuubi sejak saat itu. Baik Kushina maupun Naruto angkat tangan untuk menghentikan Kyuubi yang bertindak tidak jelas seperti itu. Hingga energi Kyuubi sendirilah yang menjawab permasalahan mereka, karena kelelahan Kyuubi langsung jatuh tertidur setelah menangis.

HARI I

Kyuubi merengek meminta Kushina membeli es krim rasa semangka.

Satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, lima jam menunggu dirumah dengan wajah masam Kyuubi tidak mendapat apa yang diingingkannya, Kushina membawa tangan kosong diatambah wajah frustasi ketika datang ke rumah setelah berkeliling diseluruh supermarket di kota Konohagakure.

HARI II

Kyuubi menangis menyuruh kaasannya, membeli semangka dan membuatkan es krim semangka.

Dengan modal resep yang diterimanya di internet Kushina membuat es krim rasa semangka dengan gigih untuk anaknya tercinta pada siang hari yang masih panas. Setelah menyiapkan seluruh bahan yang diperlukannya, Kushina dengan serius meramu es krim yang begit dinanti nantikan anaknya. Kyuubi bagai anak yang penurut, begitu manis memerhatikan kaasan nya membuat es krim idamannya

"Huweeeeek! Es krim buatan kaasan aneh. Rasanya beda. Hiks hiks hiks huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee~. Kyuubi mau es krim semangka pokoknya! Mau es krim semangka, es krim semangka "

Hari yang panas semakin panas saja di kediaman Namikaze ketika anak terecilnya menangis keras, tidak mendapatkan keinginannya terkabul. Kushina menjadi semakin frustasi dengan sikap Kyuubi yang tidak seperti biasanya, yaitu kelewat manja dan menyebalkan.

HARI III

Karena kegagalan Kushina hari pertama dan kedua, saat ini Kyuubi tidak memercayai Kushina 100%. Kyuubi merengek dibuatkan es krim rasa kembali tetapi dengan catatan Kyuubi harus ikut andil dalam meracik resep yang diperlukan, termasuk menyiapakan seluruh bahan yang diperlukan. Ibu dan anak yang sangat kompak ini terlihat bersemangat membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan di supermarket terlengkap di Konohagakure. Dengan semangat 45 Kyuubi memilih bahan-bahan yang sudah ditulis kaasannya di dalam catatan kecil. Kushina tidak mau kalah semangat dengan anaknya, dengan pakaian serba merah anak dan ibu tersebut seperti prajurit berani mati di tengah kesibukan supermarket tersebut. Rambut mereka yang berwarna senada juga menambah semarak kehebohan disiang hari yang panas.

Sesampainya dirumah kekompakan mereka tidak memudar. Mereka tetap mempertahankan kekompakan mereka hingga detik-detik terakhir. Fase mempersiapkan bahan sudah terlewati, fase meracik bahan-bahan sudah pula mereka kerjakan, fase mencetak es krim dan meletakkannya dilemari pendingin-pun sudah juga lakukan dan sekarang yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah menunggu es krim itu jadi.

Namun setelah beberapa jam kemudian

"Hiks hiks hiks, kaasan. Es krimnya gak bisa beku. Huweeeeeeee", suara Kyuubi kembali menghiasi kediaman Namikaze.

HARI IV

Tekad Kyuubi sudah bulat, dirinya akan menanggalkan harga dirinya untuk menemui teman keriput barunya itu. Kyuubi berencana akan datang ke taman bermain menunggunya lalu menanyakan resep untuk membuat es krim rasa semangka yang rasaya begitu nikmat dicicipi ketika siang hari yang panas itu. Kyuubi tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya akan ditertawakan teman barunya tersebut. Entah pantaskah Kyuubi memanggilnya teman, ketika pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berjalan mulus pikir Kyuubi. Tetapi begitu sampai ditaman bermain, dirinya tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki yang Kyuubi ingat bernama Itachi. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat di bawah ayunan yang lindungi pohon rindang, Kyuubi tidak juga menemukan Itachi di area taman.

Tidak pantang menyerah, Kyuubi langsung melesat kerumah yang diingatnya pernah ditunjuk teman keriputnya sebagai rumah barunya. Begitu sampai didepan pintu rumah tersebut, Kyuubi membunyikan bel yang berada disisi kanan pintu itu. Dengan tubuh mungilnya Kyuubi berusaha mencapai bel yang terletak lebih tinggi dari ukuran badannya. Kyuubi berusaha dengan cara berjinjit lalu melompat hingga akhirnya ia menemukan kayu yang dapat digunakannya untuk memencet bel. Bel telah berbunyi beberapa kali, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Dengan langkah gontai Kyuubi mengakhiri perjuangannya di hari itu dengankembali kerumahnya.

HARI V

Hari ini adalah hari kelima sejak pertemuannya dengan Itachi dan sudah lima hari pula dirinya gagal mencicipi es krim rasa semangka yang pernah ia cicipi tersebut. Perasaan Kyuubi semakin panas saja ketika dirinya belum berhasil mencicipi es krim yang menurutnya sangaaaaat enak tersebut. Kyuubi berpikir apakah dirinya harus menyerah dan merelakan lidahnya tidak mencicipi es krim itu lagi.

Kyuubi si setan rubah tidak kenal kata menyerah dalam kamusnya. Dengan cakra orange yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Kyuubi bertekad menyelesaikan misisnya kali ini, yaitu MERAMPAS ICE KRIM RASA SEMANGKA DARI RUMAH ITACHI APAPUN YANG TERJADI. HAHAHAHA

Misi 1 : Menunggu di taman bermain

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Itachi.

MISI GAGAL

Misi 2 : Pura-pura berkunjung ke rumah Itachi

Setelah menekan bel sebanyak 5x, pintu tidak juga terbuka.

MISI GAGAL

Misi 3 : Mengendap masuk rumah Itachi

Kyuubi berkeliling sekitar rumah Itachi, pintu tidak ada yang terbuka maupun celah yang bisa Kyuubi susupi.

Kyuubi memanjat tembok di belakang rumah Itachi yang Kyuubi pikir dekat dengan ruang dapur, Kyuubi terjatuh dengan baju robek ditambah luka di kaki kanannya.

Kyuubi memanjat pohon mangga yang tumbuh disamping tembok rumah Itachi. Tubuhnya digigit sekumpulan semut rangrang merah lalu jatuh terbecur di dalam kolam renang milik keluraga Uchiha.

MISI SUKSES

Misi 4 : Menyusup menuju kulkas

Dengan bada penuh bentol-bentol dan baju yang basah Kyuubi meningkatkan cakra untuk menerbos kediaman teman barunya. Baru saja langkahnya menginjak ubin berwarna hitam, Kyuubi mendengar suara yang Kyuubi ingat milik...

Teman barunya, Itachi si keriput.

MISI GAGAL

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah rubah?", suara dingin meluncur mulus dari bibir Itachi

"HAACIIIIIIIM", jawab Kyuubi cepat

Sekarang disinilah Kyuubi, didalam ruang yang Kyuubi yakini sebagai kamar tidur teman barunya. Dengan suasana kamar berwarna dominan biru, Kyuubi duduk manis diatas satu satunya kasur di tempat itidur tersebut. Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya yang kotor, basah, dan berbentol. INGAT BENTOL! Saat ini Kyuubi menunggu teman keriputnya kembali setelah pamit untuk mengambil kotak P3K di ruang tamu.

"Ini obati bentol-bentolmu dengan salep ini!", suara Itachi menyapa indra pendengaran Kyuubi yang sedang melamun

Wajah Kyuubi terlihat bingung, dengan ragu Kyuubi menerima obat salep yang dipegang Itachi. Dengan otak yang berdiameter terbatas, lalu kapasitas IQ yang seadanya, ditambah mode tsudere yang mutlak Kyuubi miliki Kyuubi menggunakan obat yang dipegangnya. Ketidaktahuan Kyuubi tentang cara memakai obat tersebut, membuat Kyuubi dengan angkuhnya langsung mencomot dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya. Belum saja tertelan, lalu terdengar...

"Panas, panas, panas, PANAAAAAAAAAAAAS. Huweeeeeee~ panas panas. Hiks panas PANASSSSS"

Kyuubi menjerit kepanasan setelah mencicipi obat salep yang diberikan Itachi, yang kita kenal dengan nama BALSEM.

Setelah beberapa saat menangis alay, Kyuubi telah lebih tenang sekarang. Dengan menggunakan baju Itachi yang kebesaran ditambah noda ingus yang masih basah saat itu Kyuubi mode chibi terlihat imut.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang katakan, apa tujuanmu kerumahku? Dengan memanjat dinding dan berenang dikolamku", mendengar teman barunya berkata sangat dingin membuat Kyuubi tiba-tiba merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri karena takut.

Setelah bimbang melanda hati Kyuubi, dengan menggunakan serpihan-serpihan cakra yang dimilikinyya Kyuubi berkata,

"Aku mau es krim lagi, hiks" *kyaaa kawaaaaaaaaaai

Saat ini Kyuubi dan Itachi sedang berada di dapur kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Itachi, mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuat es krim buatan lagi kali ini Kyuubi membuatnya tidak bersama kaasan maupun resep dari internet tetapi bersama Itachi dengan resep asli keluarga Uchiha. Kyuubi terlihat sangat antusias membantu Itachi menyiapkan dan meramu bahan yang sudah ada.

 _Flash back_

"Hn, es krimnya baru saja habis. Kau telat rubah"

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

 _End Flash back_

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi terlihat begitu antusias menyelesaikan misi mereka di siang hari yang terik itu. Membuat es krim rasa semangka. Mereka berdua bekerjasama membuat es krim yang sangat diidam-idamkan Kyuubi sejak lima hari yang lalu itu. Sebenarnya hanya Itachi yang telihat sibuk menyelesaikan resep es krim, Kyuubi hanya terdengar suara cempengnya untuk menyuruh-nyuruh Itachi untuk cepat, lalu memerintah ini dan itu. Meskipun begitu keduanya sangat menikmati perannya masing-masing. Itachi terlihat begitu misterius ketika dengan patuhnya meladeni keinginan Kyuubi lalu tersenyum mesum sepintas, lalu Kyuubi terlihat begitu berkharisma mengeluarkan suara merdunya untuk menyemangati pangeran keriputnya.

Setelah dua jam menunggu es krim-nya membeku, Kyuubi dan Itachi bersama-sama membuka mesin pendingin untuk menikmati es krim buatan mereka. Lalu

"Iiiiiicch, rasanya beda keriput. Tidak enak. Es kemarin lebih enak. Bagaimana sie, bisa tidak bikin es krim ?"

"Ini semua juga karena kau, kau cuma bisa berteriak dan mengganggu konsentrasiku rubah. Rasakan sendiri hasilnya"

"..."

" Baiklah karena aku pusing mendengar suaramu yang cempreng itu, aku akan buatkan es lain rasa semangka untukmu. Diam disini dan tunggu aku selesai"

Kemustahilan untuk meminta Kyuubi diam menunggu, lihat saja saat ini Kyuubi sedang mengikuti kemana Itachi pergi lalu melihat tangan cekatan itu membuat es yang baru pertama kali Kyuubi liat seumur hidupnya. Kyuubi melihat Itachi begitu fokus membuat semangka berbentuk bulat lalu ada juga buah semangka yang dibuatnya menjadi cairan berwarna merah kental. Tidak lupa Kyuubi melihat Itachi mengambil es batu dari kulkas lalu menggerusnya menggunakan alat aneh lalu keluarlah serbuk kristal berwarna bening dan berkiliauan menawan. Kyuubi merasakan air liurnya secara mendadak menjadi banyak dan terkumpul ditenggorokannya. Kyuubi menjadi tidak sabar ingin menikmati es aneh buaatan teman keriputnya. Dengan tambahan bahan pelengkap lain seperti kelapa muda, buah alpukat, nata de coco, susu kental manis, es aneh tersebut telah selesai didekorasi oleh Itachi manjadi gunungan kristal yang anggun lalu dilumuri lahar manis berwarna merah yang Kyuubi ingat berasal dari semangka dan jangan lupakan bebatuan merah yang menghiasi gunungan menakjubkan itu.

Kyuubi tidak sadar air liuar telah mengotori baju milik Itachi yang ia kenakan lalu Itachi tersenyum banyak arti melirik tingkah konyol rubah manisnya.

Baik Itachi dan Kyuubi memutuskan menghabiskan gunungan merah tersebut di dekat kolam renang. Suasana panas pada siang hari itu adalah perpaduan yang sangat serasi untuk menghabiskan dengan nikmat es aneh yang Kyuubi baru ketahui bernama sebagai es serut itu. Bagai di surga Kyuubi ketika melahap setiap suap bagian dari gunungan kristal tersebut. Kyuubi begitu ingin menghabiskan es serut ini dengan cepat, namun hati kecilnya menolak untuk berpisah cepat dengan es mahakarya itu. Bagaimanapun Kyuubi tetap seorang bocah umur 7 tahun yang begitu menggilai dan terobsesi menikmati es dingin ketika musim panas. Kali ini Kyuubi tau kemana dirinya harus pergi ketika musim panas datang untuk merasakan macam-macam kenikmatan es krim. Untuk Kyuubi mulai saat ini, musim panas tidak lagi begitu panas.

"Lain kali, tambahkan potongan apel ditengahnya. Ingat itu keriput".

Mendengar itu Itachi hanyamampu terseyum banyak arti, lalu menjawab "Hn"

 **End**

* * *

 **Omake**

Sesampainya dirumah Kyuubi disambut oleh panggilan kaasan tercinta dari arah dapur rumahnya.

"Kyuubi sayang dari mana saja sejak tadi siang, hm ? Tadi siang ada teman barumu yang datang kerumah dan membawa es krim rasa semangka. Coba kau liat sendiri seberapa banyak es krim yang ia bawa. Sini dan cicipi rasanya"

Begitu mendengar es krim rasa semangka dan diminta mencicipi, Kyuubi langsung saja merasakan es krim itu menuju mulut yang terlihat mungil namun tidak terlalu mungil ketika melihat kemampuannya memasukan ukuran es krim langsung saja

"Hmmm, enak"

"Oh ya nama teman barumu yang tadi siang membawa es krim rasa semangka itu, bernama Itachi. Apa kau kenal?"

"KERIPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT", Kyuubi berteriak keras ketika menyadari dirinya telah dikerjai oleh teman barunya tersebut.

* * *

 **Horeeeeeeeeeee! _Come back_**

Dengan membawa cerita ItaKyuu lagi, aku harap teman-teman menikmatinya dan terhibur.

Maap fic sebelah belom aku lanjutin, coz lagi mampet nentuin alur selanjutnya. Gomen

Fic ini aku buat untuk semua peggemar ItaKyuu, dan terkhusus untuk Taz san yang lagi milad hari ini. Hehehe

Love you ItaKyuu, love you Taz san, love you all XD

Salam,

margrit

mind to riview?


End file.
